


Coming Out of Retirement

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 13 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://eaivalefay.livejournal.com/profile">eaivalefay</a>'s prompt of <i>Slughorn/Neville: thread, dizzy, carpet</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Coming Out of Retirement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eaivalefay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaivalefay/gifts).



> Written on 13 May 2006 in response to [eaivalefay](http://eaivalefay.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Slughorn/Neville: thread, dizzy, carpet_.

Professor Slughorn wastes no time as Neville becomes dizzy; he spins the boy around and pushes him down over his desk, stripping him off with a spell and allowing his own trousers to fall to the carpet before burying his cock up Neville's arse.

The thread of his fantasy coils tightly as he thrusts into the dry, unprepared hole: Slughorn loves the scraping burn that becomes molten sensation as the boy's inner flesh tears, and he pounds away knowing that he can dose the boy, after, in such a way as will cause Neville to beg prettily for such treatment.


End file.
